


Anniversary

by kl125



Series: Saving Face [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, brief angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: It's been a year for Dean and Seth and they both are looking forward to celebrating the occasion.  While Seth is expecting something very specific, Dean is making his own plans...





	1. Chapter 1

12 months.  Seth never imagined he could be in a relationship that lasted this long. 

Time and again, he'd gotten his hopes up and that's when things would fall apart, whatever person he happened to be involved with at the time taking off after a month or two. 

The fact that Seth had finally met someone who he not only clicked with on a new level, but someone who respected him and didn't give a fuck about who his family was was still a bit overwhelming. 

Over the last year, Dean had brought love and joy and laughter into his life on a regular basis and he was incredibly grateful to him.

With their first anniversary fast approaching, Seth was anxious to find the perfect present and to plan the perfect date to celebrate the occasion.  He already knew what Dean's present was going to be and he had no idea how to top that. 

Things had been going perfectly since they'd managed to weather the Jimmy storm and they'd really opened up to one another and perfected their communication skills.  Because of that flourished connection, Seth was sure that Dean was going to move forward with the marriage proposal he had planned for their anniversary.

"What can I give him that would be just as special?" Seth whined to Marek for the umpteenth time that morning.

Fed up, Marek turned to snap at him, "Get him a god damn ring of his own Seth!  You want to marry him, right?  You're ready to slide his ring on your finger, so why don't you return the favor?"

Eyes widening, Seth suddenly beamed at him, pulling him in for a bear hug as Seth asked if he could take off early and go shopping.  Rolling his eyes, Marek agreed.  Anything to get him out of his hair for awhile.

...

"This is going to be great Uce!  Thank you for letting me rent the place out for the evening.  I figure it's fitting since this is where we met," Dean jumped on Roman's back, patting his shoulders playfully as Roman tried to throw him off.

Roman grinned, "Not a problem man.  Anything for young love," he ruffled Dean's hair teasingly as Dean threw him the finger.

Stopping with a dazed look on his face, Dean threw him a weird look as he stated wonderingly, "We've been together a year Uce!  We're actually making it work!"

Roman laughed at him, "I told you so!" he continued to tease him.  "You and Seth are a inspiration to us all."

Dean stuck his tongue out at him, "I think you're doing just fine in that department Ro: don't think I haven't noticed all the time you and Alexa are spending together lately.  Want to tell me what's going on there?"

Roman blushed as he stuttered, "N-n-nothing man, we're just friends."

Dean giggled, "We'll see how long that lasts!  You clearly want one another man, you should go for it."

"I'm her boss," Roman shared unhappily.

Dean shrugged, "It's not like we're some corporate giant here.  You're the boss and you make the rules.  No one cares if you're seeing one another.  Just think about it," Dean patted his shoulder as he continued to plan his surprise for his boyfriend.

...

The day of their anniversary came quickly.  Both Seth and Dean had taken the day off from work, as well as the following day, determined to celebrate to the fullest.

Seth surprised Dean in bed with breakfast and movie tickets for the new comedy he'd been dying to see.  Dean repaid the favor with a tasty lunch at Seth's favorite health food place and concert tickets for Seth's favorite band, who were coming through at the end of the month.

Seth had booked them dinner reservations at the nicest restaurant in the area, determined to treat Dean like the King that he was, but first he took Dean to the local arcade, enjoying watching his boyfriend let out his inner child.

By the time they were pushing away their plates at dinner, Seth's excitement and anxiousness was at full overdrive.  Pushing a hand into his pocket, he felt the ring box there as he told himself to calm down.

As their waiter cleared away their desserts, Dean suddenly lay a small box in front of him, smirking at him as Seth's eyes lit up.

With trembling hands, Seth reached out, popping the lid open as he stared down in disbelief at the key that lay there.  Confused, his eyes rose to Dean, arching his eyebrow, "What is this?"

Dean grinned at him, "This is the key to your brand new gym location on the opposite side of town.  A fellow fighter mentioned that his uncle was trying to sell his place.  He's retiring and moving to Florida and this place was just going to sit there empty until they could find someone to take it off of his hands.  Ro and I put in a offer on the place a couple of weeks ago and the deal just went through yesterday."

"You bought it?" Seth asked, still a bit confused.

"We bought it," Dean confirmed, reaching out for his hand.  "We want to be investors on the place and we don't expect anything back in return except for a cut of future profits.  You and Marek can move in as soon as you want.  He was just waiting for me to tell you."

"Wow!" Seth leaned forward to lay a kiss on his cheek.  "Thank you babe!  This is amazing."

Dean beamed at him, "You're going to have to hire a boatload of people so you can balance both places, but I know you two can do it!  I wanted you to know that I believe in your dreams."

Seth squeezed his hands, "You have no idea how much that means to me D!" leaning over, he fumbled around in his pocket until he found his other present, handing it over with a grin, "Like you, I wanted you to know that you have my full support in all that you do."

Grinning back at him, Dean tore off the paper, opening the box to find a drawn up contract stating that Black and Brave gym was now the leading MMA sponsor for one Dean Ambrose.  Leaning over, Dean gave him his own kiss as he thanked him.

Setting back, Dean poured them another glass of wine, raising his glass for a toast, "To 12 unforgettable months and the next 12 to come!"

Seth clinked his glass as he added, "To finally getting it right!"

With a grin, Dean signaled for the bill, having already agreed to letting Seth pay for this one.  After that was taken care of, Dean led him out to their car, letting him know that they weren't going home.

Instead, Dean drove them to the area's nicest hotel where he'd booked them a room, determined to show his boyfriend just how much he appreciated him.

After a couple of rounds of hot, sweaty sex, they'd made their way to the jacuzzi, curling up as they let their bodies relax.

Smirking to himself, Seth waited for the words he knew were coming, but instead he found himself being carried back to bed as Dean pulled him into his arms as he began to drift off, leaving Seth lying there wondering just what the hell had just happened.

Had he been wrong in thinking that Dean still wanted that level of commitment with him?  Maybe they really hadn't moved past the Jimmy fiasco after all.

Sliding out of Dean's arms, Seth moved over to his pants, taking out the ring box that contained his own ring for Dean.  Stifling a sob, he went to his jacket, stuffing it inside a envelope with paperwork from the gym..

He never saw Dean peering at him from the bed and he certainly missed the huge smirk directed his way.  Instead, he was lost in the realization that maybe he loved Dean more than he loved him; that maybe he'd been right to assume that Dean was just like all of the others who had decided that Seth wasn't worth the effort.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth spent the rest of the night tossing and turning as he went over the last 6 months in his head, trying to figure out where he'd went wrong.  For the life of him, he couldn't see any reason for Dean to have changed his mind except for the simple reason that he didn't want to take things to that level with him anymore.

He told himself that it didn't matter.  Dean was here with him, celebrating their anniversary and they were living together.  Maybe Dean had decided not to rock the boat and Seth needed to just forget about it, but his mind kept whirling as he berated himself.

He'd tried to shove his doubts aside as Dean awoke next to him, throwing him a beaming smile as he leaned over for their good morning kiss.  He let Dean make love to him and he joined him in the shower as they made out against the tiles before curling back up in bed as they ordered breakfast.

He couldn't help but laugh as Dean began to feed him fruit, stopping to lap up the juice from his lips with each bite.  He was so caught up in him that he was blindsided when Dean shared, "Damn babe, I wish we could stay right here, but unfortunately I've got to get to the bar: I picked up a extra shift for Corey."

Frowning, Seth drew back from him, "You agreed to work today?  I thought we were spending the weekend together?  You said you were going to take it off!"

Dean shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't mind.  It's just for a few hours.  You can come with me."

Seth shook his head, "Just how I wanted to spend our weekend: watching you work while I sit alone!  Hell no!  I'll go hang with Marek at the gym since apparently spending time with me is your last priority!"

Dean watched in disbelief as Seth stood up, furiously throwing on the same clothes he'd had on last night.  Rising, Dean reached out to stop him, "Hey!  You are my priority, don't you know me by now?"

Seth just stared back at him sadly, "Doesn't feel like it!  If you changed your mind about us, all you had to do was say so!  You didn't need to go through all of this to appease me!  You should have just left like everyone else does!"

Dean's face fell as Seth once again expressed his distrust in their relationship, "What the fuck Seth?  I thought we'd put that behind us!  What the hell do I have to do to prove my love to you?"

Seth blinked back tears as he glared at him, "Obviously nothing that you're ready for!" he snapped.

Dean's eyes suddenly widened in understanding.  His mouth opened and closed helplessly as Seth gave a frustrated laugh, "Go to work D!" he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Dean behind.

By the time Dean got himself together, he was already gone.

Slumping down on the bed, Dean hung his head.  This time he had no one but himself to blame.  He'd carefully planned all of this with no regard to how Seth would view his actions. 

He'd known that Seth would be disappointed in his lack of proposal, but he'd never imagined that he'd take it as a sign that he didn't want him; that he didn't love him.  Groaning, he cycled through all he knew about Seth's past as he realized that there was no way Seth wouldn't take it that way.

He was officially a fucking idiot!  Grabbing his phone, he dialed Roman, hoping he'd have a solution for damage control.

...

Seth was still shaking with anger as he left his house to head to the gym.  He'd stopped to shower and get dressed, still furious at Dean for getting his hopes up for nothing. 

Pulling up, he stomped out of the car and burst into Marek's office, "Tell me there's a class I can step into to teach!"

Marek looked up at him wryly, telling whoever he was on the phone with that he'd call him back, "A knock next time would be great!"

Seth just glared at him, making Marek sigh as he stood and forced Seth into a seat, "Okay, spill!"

...

Roman grinned at Dean as he hung up with Marek, "He's at the gym and he sounds furious."

Dean punched his shoulder, "Don't look so thrilled about that Uce!"

Roman just laughed, "You kind of brought this one on yourself D: I told you that you should have done it on your anniversary, but you didn't want to listen!"

Dean just shook his head, "He was expecting that.  I wanted it to be a surprise!  I figured there would be a little disappointment, but one day wouldn't hurt anything!"

Sighing, Roman rolled his eyes, "This is the last time I'm bailing you out Uce!  Okay, here's what we're going to do..." Roman sat Dean down as he began to explain his plan.

...

Marek had to hold back his smile as Seth answered his phone, hearing Roman's booming voice ringing out as he yelled about Dean not showing up for work.

He managed to keep a stone face as Seth anxiously began to pace after he hung up, "Dean didn't show at the bar.  What if something happened to him?  What if he's hurt?"

Marek threw up a hand, stopping him, "And maybe he's at the hotel still where you stranded him without a car!"

Seth shook his head, "He would have just asked Roman to pick him up or walked.  The bar is so close to where we were staying."

Marek shrugged, "Maybe he's at home.  He's probably upset that you walked out.  Maybe you should go talk to him."

Seth stared at him eagerly, "Do you really think he's there, that he's okay?"

Marek nodded, "I do.  You should go check at least, for your sake and Roman's."

Without even a goodbye, Seth was running out the door, making Marek laugh.  This was too easy!

...

The car had barely stopped and Seth was jumping out, running up to the house with a shout, "Dean, are you here?"

Standing at the top of the stairs, Dean just smirked at him, "Where else would I be?"

Relieved, Seth now felt his anger coming back as he exploded on his boyfriend, "You fucking made me rush over here thinking something had happened to you!  You didn't show up for work and Roman is furious as well!  What the fuck Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't matter.  Nothing matters if I don't have you," he stated emphatically.

Seth looked at him suspiciously, "You mean that?"

Dean nodded, "With my life.  There is no me without you at this point babe.  I thought you knew that, but I guess not."

Seth chose to ignore him, "You need to let Roman know you're okay."

Dean gave a over-exaggerated sigh, "Can you drop me off at the bar?  If I'm going to get reamed out, I might as well do it in person and get it over with and that way I'll be out of your hair."

Seth eyes flashed, "Is that what you want?"

Dean shook his head, "No, but what matters is what you want.  Drop me off and take some time to think about it I guess," Dean said in defeat.

Seth reluctantly agreed, the pair driving over in silence.  As he pulled up, Seth turned towards Dean, "Let me know when you're out and I'll come get you.  We can talk then."

"Hey," Dean reached over grabbing his arm.  "Can you come in for a minute?  Ro may throw me out and if he does I'll need a ride home.  I mean I can walk I guess..." he let his voice trail off, hiding his smirk as Seth immediately protested, "No!  I mean I'll wait for a minute.  I don't think Roman is going to throw you out anyways.  He's mad, but he always forgives you."

As Dean led the way, Seth followed behind slowly, still caught up in his thoughts of inadequacy and despair.  Thinking something had happened to Dean had made him realize that he wasn't ready to give him up so if all Dean could offer was what they had now, then Seth would have to learn to deal with it.

As Dean unlocked the door, Seth looked at him in surprise as he looked around, realizing that he didn't see any other cars in the lot including Roman's, "Hey, did Roman close up?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe.  I'm not sure who else was supposed to be on this shift today."

Eyes narrowing at Dean, Seth hesitated in the dark doorway, "Dean, what's going on?"

Unable to contain his grin any longer, Dean reached out for his hand, "Do you trust me?" he asked.  "I mean really trust me?"

Looking at him in confusion, Seth answered without thinking, "I want to.  I thought I did, but I also thought that you wanted to commit to me."

Dean winced, "I guess I deserve that, but I promise that what you're thinking isn't true, it never was.  Will you let me do something here?  Can you give me your trust for a few minutes?"

Hesitantly, Seth agreed, "I can do that."

Beaming at him, Dean pulled a blindfold out of his pocket, "Will you let me put this on you?"

Frowning, Seth locked eyes with him, "I, I guess," he shared.

Dean gently leaned forward and tied it around his eyes, "Thank you babe.  Now I just need you to do one thing for me.  Just wait here for a minute until I call you alright?"

Seth nodded, shivering as Dean moved away from him and the bar door lay against his arm, partially closed against him.  He could hear some movement and Dean swearing as he bumped against something, making him smile in spite of himself.  Finally, Dean's voice was ringing out, "You can take the blindfold off and come in babe!"

Reaching up, Seth did just that before pushing the door open and staring in amazement at the table set up with candles, the rest of the place clothed in darkness except for the bar, where another candle lay, bathing Dean in light as he leaned against it, smirking at him.

Dean grinned as he suddenly moved out and around the bar, headed towards him as his voice dropped suggestively, "Good evening!  I haven't seen you in here before two-toned.  What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Still confused, Seth stood there dumbly, his mouth opening and closing as his brain tried to catch up.

Leaning forward Dean whispered in amusement, "Play along babe!"

Seeing Dean's smile, Seth found himself relaxing a bit as he answered, "I, I uh, was passing by and decided to check the place out.  I've always wondered what it's like in here."

Dean grinned, "It's like every other bar in every town in America, but you certainly class the place up!" he winked at him, making Seth's pulse race."

Smirking himself, settling into the game, Seth's eyes moved around, coming back to Dean as he licked his lips and commented, "Seems a little dead in here tonight."

Dean shrugged, "Just about closing time, all of the poor suckers have already moved on.  What about you?  Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend living it up somewhere?"

Seth bit at his bottom lip suggestively as he let his eyes drift up and down Dean's body before saying sultrily, "Boyfriend, and I don't have one at the moment."

Dean's eyes widened, "Single?  A guy like you?" he asked with a hint of astonishment.

Seth shrugged, "Guess I was just too much to handle for some guys."

Dean winked at him again as he suddenly began to advance on him, driving Seth back against the wall, "I can see that. Some guys just can't handle the heat and some just don't appreciate what they've got."

Seth tilted his chin up at him with a hint of challenge, "Think you could?  Handle it I mean."

Dean reached out and pulled him to him, his lips edging teasingly across his face, "I know I could.  Do you think you can take what I have to offer?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at him, "Depends on what you're offering."

"Oh baby, I'll give it all to you!" Dean promised as he leaned down, taking his lips in a desperate kiss, making Seth moan as desire flooded his body.

The second Seth relaxed against him, opening up to him, Dean let himself go as he picked Seth up carrying him to the pool table, which was conveniently covered in tarp, his way of compromising with Roman. 

He threw the man down, not giving him any time to recover as he tore his clothes off, grinning at Seth's grunts of pleasure as the fabric of his shirt ripped apart, leaving it in tatters.

Stepping back, Dean laughed as Seth whined, "Get back here!"

Dean quickly lost his own clothes before moving back between Seth's spread thighs, his skin flushed red from head to toe.

Just like that, they fell together once again, their hands traveling one another greedily, their desperate need bubbling up as Dean fetched the lube he'd placed under the tarp.

With no hesitation, he took Seth's hard length down his throat, deep-throating him with ease as Seth writhed with pleasure below him, his name falling from his lips.

Satisfied that Seth was ready for him, Dean tipped the cap open on the lube, coating his fingers as he gently began to work his way inside of Seth's crack, continuing to give the blow job of his life as he hungrily lapped up every drop of pre-cum dripping down Seth's swelling dick.

"Please," Seth pleaded as he looked up at Dean, eyes shining with all of the love and trust that Dean wanted to see.

Withdrawing his fingers, he quickly lubed his own throbbing cock as he positioned himself at Seth's entrance, hesitating briefly as he stated, "I love you Seth: never doubt that!"

Eyes shining back at him, Seth nodded with a gasp, "I love you too Dean, so much!  I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Content, Dean slowly worked himself inside Seth's well-stretched entrance, both of them sighing happily as he bottomed out. 

Leaning down, Dean couldn't resist kissing him as he drew back and then worked his way back inside, just enjoying the pleasant slide before pulling back and grinning salaciously down at his boyfriend, "Now I'm going to show you just what I wanted to do to you the moment you walked through those doors all those months ago babe!"

Reaching up to Dean's shoulders, Seth braced himself, arching up at him as he gasped, "Give me all of it babe: everything you have to give, I can take it!"

That was all the permission Dean needed as he began to pound wildly inside of him, making the table slide back, hitting into the wall, their movements growing desperate as Dean's lips nipped at every bit of exposed skin he could reach on Seth's body as Seth continued to hold on for the ride, his nails digging into Dean's shoulders.

As Dean pounded into him, Seth thrust back up at him, frantically rushing towards their twin peaks as they gasped one another's names.  They were so caught up in one another, that their climaxes snuck up on them, their bodies shaking with pleasure as they howled into the dark room.

Collapsing in exhaustion, Seth laughed as the table dug into his thighs, knowing he'd have red marks there in the morning.

Leaning back, Dean grinned at him, "What's so funny two-toned?"

Seth just giggled up at him, "Just thinking that this definitely isn't the most conducive place for after sex cuddling."

Seth's eyes widened as Dean got a speculative look in his eyes, suddenly swinging his squealing boyfriend over his shoulders as he carried Seth to the bar, laying him down on top of one end as he crawled up beside him, straddling him once again and laying down on top of him with a satisfied smirk, "Better?" he asked.

Seth's body shook with laughter as he gasped, "Roman's going to kill you!"

Dean grinned as he kissed his exposed shoulder, "At least if I'm going to go, it'll be with you. Don't think he'll let you get away with this either babe!"

Seth pouted up at him, "But I didn't do anything! This was all your idea."

Dean shrugged, "He let me use the pool table.  We just won't tell him about this.  It'll be our little secret."

Seth giggled again, biting playfully at Dean's own pouting lips, "Whatever you say babe."

"Yeah?" Dean leaned back, a serious expression now on his face.

"Huh?" Seth asked confused.

"You said whatever I say," Dean explained.

Seth nodded, "Yeah?" still confused.

"In that case," Dean began, suddenly sitting up and leaning over the bar, opening a drawer as he pulled out a familiar black box, sitting it on Seth's chest as he lay back down on him, his fingers tracing along his pecs as he continued.  "I say we don't leave here until that's on your finger."

Now openly sobbing, Seth tried to speak, but only managed to blubber unhelpfully, making Dean's expression soften as he leaned down and shut him up with a kiss.

Drawing back, Dean's eyes twinkled down at him, "It's been a year and a day two-toned.  A year and a day since you exploded into my life.  Yeah, we had a few speed bumps along the way, but we're still here.  You accept me faults and all, support me in everything I do and you let me be me.  I'm sorry I screwed this all up, but don't ever think for a moment that i wanted anything but this, right here, right now.  I thought I was being clever waiting a extra day to surprise you, but as Roman helpfully shared, I was just being a jackass.  But I'm a jackass who loves you, who wants to spend the rest of my life with you.  What do you say Seth, will you marry a screw up like me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you marry a screw up like me?" Dean's words hung in the air for a moment as Seth struggled to remember how to breathe.

As Dean started to pull away from him, Seth managed to gasp out, "Yes!"

Dean beamed down at him, "Could you say that again two-toned?"

Seth punched his shoulder weakly as he reached up and pulled Dean down into his arms, Dean grabbing the ring up before his body hit.

As Seth grasped him tightly to him, he took a moment to regulate his breathing before whispering, "You're my jackass and I love you.  Of course I'll marry you!" 

Dean laughed, "That's what I want to hear!" leaning back, he popped the box open and slid the ring onto Seth's finger, haphazardly tossing the box behind him as he slid back down, taking Seth's lips in a heated kiss that again left him breathless.  "Ready for round two babe?" he wiggled his eyebrows at him, making Seth giggle.

"Come here you idiot!" Seth laughed at him as he pulled him down, already spreading his legs for him.

...

It was afterwards, as Dean's sweaty body lay against his, their bodies slowly cooling down, that it really hit Seth that he was there in Dean's arms with Dean's ring on his finger. 

Dean wasn't walking away and he wasn't shying away from committing to him.  The evidence was right there shining down at him.

Grinning, Seth shoved at him, "Move babe!"

Dean drew back, grumbling as he watched in confusion as Seth slid off the bar top and made his way over to where they'd thrown their clothes.

"If you're going to grab your phone I'm going to be really pissed!  You can make us Facebook official later!" Dean snarled.

Seth rolled his eyes at him as he made his way back to him, his own little black box clutched tightly in his hand, "I couldn't think of what to get you and Marek gave me the idea.  I thought..." he shot him a glare.  "I thought we were going to do this yesterday and I couldn't figure out how to show you how much I love you the way I thought you were going to show me.  I think I was driving Marek nuts and he kind of just threw the idea out there, but it was a good one and I immediately set off to make it happen..." he rambled.

Laughing, Dean stood up and made his way towards him, Seth's eyes darkening with lust as he took in his nude form.  Despite seeing it so often, it still blew him away that he was free to look and touch as much as he wanted.  Dean was his to love and now everybody would know it!

"You with me two-toned?" Dean teased.  "If you'd get your mind back on track, I'd like to see this present!"

Nodding, Seth raised the box towards him, Dean's eyes bulging a bit as a small smile grew across his face, "Really?" he asked.

Nodding, Seth popped it open as it lay in his palm facing Dean.  Still smiling, Dean moved forward to look, laughing as he realized it matched perfectly with the one he'd gotten Seth.

"Well?" he asked, holding his hand out towards him.

Smiling back at him, Seth stepped forward as he shared, "I love you Dean.  I've never loved anyone the way I love you.  I never could have imagined how much you'd change my life for the better when I walked through those doors, but I am so grateful for it!  You make me laugh, you make me feel safe and loved and worthwhile.  I never want to lose that.  I'm yours for life so I just have to ask, will you do me the honor of showing everyone that we're in this for life?"

Dean just nodded, his smile growing as Seth slid the ring home.  After it was in place, he reached out and pulled Seth to him, clasping his hand in his own as he rubbed their rings against one another. 

Grinning sadistically at him, Dean asked, "Can I be the one to tell Randy?"

Seth's eyes grew wide as it hit him all at once, "Shit, we're going to have to tell my family!"

Throwing his arms across his shoulders, Dean just laughed, "Don't worry babe, I've got this covered!"

 _Fuck!_ Seth just shook his head as Dean cackled beside him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Good?" Dean gasped as he slumped down into the chair in front of the table that he'd just taken Seth on.

Unable to muster up any words, Seth just nodded, making Dean laugh as he reached over and slid his hand up Seth's thigh teasingly, grinning as Seth's limp dick gave a little jump.

They both jumped as a series of hard knocks rang out at the front door, which Dean had luckily had the foresight to lock at some point during their evening.  Staring at one another in confusion, Seth asked, "Think it's someone who doesn't realize the bar is closed for the night?"

Dean shook his head, "I threw up a sign when I locked the door.  The only person who knows I'm here is Roman."

Sure enough, before the words were out of Dean's mouth, Roman's booming voice was yelling to them, "Alright boys, you've had your fun!  Open up!"

Swearing, Dean yelled back, "Dammit Uce, you couldn't have waited a half hour?"

Roman just laughed as he answered, "Where's the fun in that?  I'll give you ten minutes and then that place better be as spotless as I left it and that includes the pool table!"

Swearing to himself, Dean stood up, grabbing his clothes as he hastily rushed behind the bar to grab a can of lysol and a washrag as he proceeded to wipe down the counter.

With a sigh, Seth rose to his feet and threw on his own clothes before reaching his hands out to catch the rag Dean was throwing towards him.  Coming over to spray some lysol on it, he proceeded to do the same with the table they'd just had their fun on.

Together, they cleaned off the pool table, rolling up the tarp before rearranging it back to it's original placement and even setting up the ball rack.

Satisfied, Dean blew out the candles and turned on the lights as Seth got rid of their dirty dishes and the leftover food. 

Looking at the time, Dean grinned as he realized they still had a few minutes.  The second Seth came back into the room, Dean had him up against the bar again as they made out furiously until Roman was back knocking once again.

Rolling his eyes, Dean leaned back and took Seth's hand, drawing him with him to the door as he let Roman in, watching as his eyes moved around the room before looking back at him with approval, "Nice job Uce, I'm impressed!"

Dean shrugged, smirking at Seth as he replied, "Yeah, well had to clean up the evidence right?  You know how insatiable Seth is!" Dean winked at his now blushing fiancé.

Roman sighed, "Let's just forget you said that and move on.  You guys tired or are you up for a drink?"

Sharing a look with Seth, Dean nodded, "Sure."

Grinning, Roman turned around and yelled, "It's all good guys!"

Both Seth and Dean were surprised as the rest of their friends were suddenly piling into the bar.  Marek, Cesaro, Sami, Finn and Xavier immediately crowded around Seth, all of them checking out his ring as some of Dean's MMA friends did the same with his.

Later, they were all sprawled across the bar talking and singing along to the jukebox as Roman suddenly stood up on one of the bar stools and yelled to get everyone's attention.

Turning towards Dean and Seth, who had taken up places in the center of the room, he held up his glass for a toast, "I just want to say congratulations to Dean and Seth!  We've all been lucky enough to watch you two over the last year and although some of us have wanted to ring your necks at times, [gesturing towards a grinning Marek] you've also been a inspiration to us all.  You both had resigned yourselves to being alone and settling for less than what you deserved and seeing you two meet and grow into the relationship has been a pleasure and a honor.  You both are two of the most stubborn, infuriating people I've ever met, but you belong together.  Thanks Seth for taking him off of my hands!"

As he wrapped up, Dean leaned over and balled up a couple of napkins and threw them at him, making everyone laugh before Dean stood up and gave Roman a hug, whispering to him as he did, "Thanks Uce, for real!"

...

They stumbled into the house after the celebration after taking a cab home with Roman and Marek.  Roman had made sure that everyone either went home with someone who hadn't been drinking or had found a safe way home for the night.

They were kissing before they'd even managed to get the front door closed.  Pulling away reluctantly, Dean locked up as Seth's lips explored his throat, making him gasp as he leaned back offering up more to him.

Together, they clumsily made their way upstairs and to their room where Seth shoved Dean down onto the bed and looked down at him with a sly grin. 

Raising a eyebrow at him, Dean asked, "What are you looking at babe?"

Seth just grinned at him, "Just thinking that you've managed to have your way with me all evening and now it's my turn!"

Dean laughed as he tilted his head at him, "Is that right?  Think you can handle all of this?" he asked teasingly as he slid his hands down his chest, making them both moan.

Now laughing himself, Seth slid up over him as he leaned down for a kiss, "I know I can babe!"

True to his words, Seth proceeded to do just that, worshiping every inch of Dean's body until he was a writhing mess below him, begging him loudly to get inside of him already!

By the time Seth finally slid home, they were both ready to blow and it was only a few thrusts later that they were both squirting buckets of cum as Seth flooded Dean's channel and Dean exploded across Seth's thighs.

Laying there gasping for breath in the aftermath of their climaxes, Seth was unprepared for Dean to suddenly sit up and lean over, grabbing Seth's pants and his phone.  He stared at Dean in confusion as he held it out to him.

Laying back down against him, Dean shared, "I was thinking that it was time to share the good news with your family.  You should invite them all for lunch tomorrow."

Seth stared suspiciously at him, "Why are you so into this?"

Dean just smiled back at him, "I just think my in-laws deserve to hear about it from us first.  Don't you?"

Still suspicious, Seth reluctantly sent a group text out to his parents, brother and grandparents.  Afterwards, he glared at Dean, "You know this is going to be a disaster right?  They're going to think you're just trying to take my money and they are going to want you to sign a prenup."

Dean shrugged, "They always did so it doesn't make much of a difference, does it?  Do you want me to sign something, because I will for you."

Seth shook his head, "Hell no, what's mine is yours and vice versa, right?  You made sure of that when you asked me to purchase this place together and then yesterday when you gave me the gym and Marek and I became your sponsors.  Our lives are tied up together and I like it that way."

Dean just nodded, "Then that's settled: no prenup.  What else is bothering you about your family knowing?"

Seth's eyes dropped, "They always mess everything up for me.  They are going to do everything they can to drive you away and wedge themselves between us.  And even if they get on board with this, my mother and grandmother are going to want to take over the wedding and my grandfather is going to want it to be a media draw."

"Hey," Dean scooted over to him, lifting his chin so their eyes could lock.  "Nothing they do can hurt us, alright?  We're in this for life now and they can hit us with everything they've got!  And as for the wedding, we decide when and where it happens and who gets to be there.  If they want to have anything to do with it, they will have to get on board with that!"

Sighing, Seth let Dean draw him into his arms, cuddling up with him as he drew his hands over his back in reassurance, "Tell me you believe that I'm not going anywhere babe."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Seth then drew back and looked at him with a nod, "I do.  I trust you Dean."

Dean grinned, "That's all I need Seth.  Now can you trust me to take care of this?"

Seth nodded, "I can do that."

Dean pulled him back into his arms, "Now don't tell me that seeing their faces when we announce this doesn't fill you with a little joy!"

Seth's giggles made Dean's own body shake as he gasped, "Promise me that you'll shut down Randy?"

Dean just laughed, "Oh, I have special plans for that asshole!"

The pair fell asleep with that thought ringing in their heads.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"i can't do this!" Seth whined, making Dean jump as he burst into the kitchen. 

He'd been in there for the last couple of hours getting everything together for their family luncheon while Seth had run through the rest of the house frantically cleaning and rearranging everything.

Looking up, Dean sighed as he watched Seth pace around the room, the stress written all over his face.

Walking over to him, he drew him into his arms, "Babe, you've got to calm down!"

Pulling away as he huffed at him, Seth snapped, "That's easy for you to say!  You're not the one who has to deal with the putdowns and the snide remarks."

Dean just reached back out for him, pulling him in for a hug as he shared, "Not on my watch!  I already told you that I refuse to let them hurt or insult you in my presence.  The first one who does will find themselves out the door.  Nothing they say has any bearing on us or this alright?"

"Promise?" Seth's tiny voice made Dean wince.

"Yes, two-toned, I promise!  I know who you are Seth and there is nothing they can say or do to change that.  And I could care less what they think of me or what they have to say.  The only reason I pushed for this is because I know that deep down you care because they are your family and you want a relationship with them.  Now, take a deep breath with me and let me see that smile of yours!" he ordered.

Seth's smile was more like a grimace, but Dean let it go, choosing to kiss him instead, knowing that sometimes Seth just needed to shut his brain off.  Sure enough, he melted into Dean's arms as they made out for a bit until Dean pulled away to get back to his lunch preparations.

Deciding that he'd done as much as he could with the rest of the house and knowing it wouldn't matter anyways, Seth decided to pitch in and help Dean, the two of them quickly getting the table set.

Seth had to admit that he was pretty impressed with the spread Dean had thrown together. 

He'd made Risotto for him once before and Seth had loved it so he was pleased when Dean had chosen that to be his main dish.  To go with it, there was a massive, leafy salad with a lemon vinaigrette and some small, buttery shrimp to set it off.

Seth laughed as Dean muttered to himself and ran to the oven to pull out the rolls he'd put in there and almost forgotten about.  Luckily, he'd managed to rescue them before they burned.

Standing back to survey the table, Dean turned to him, "What do you think?"

Coming up to initiate his own hug, Seth responded, "It's perfect!  Thank you for doing this babe," Seth left a kiss on his cheek.  As he pulled away, their doorbell rang, causing him to groan and reach out to clutch Dean's hand tightly.

Giving it a squeeze to reassure him, Dean followed him to the door to let his family in.

"Seth, good to see you son!" Hunter boomed as he patted Seth's back and shook Dean's hand.  "Nice to see you again Dean.  Thanks for having us."

Dean nodded as he accepted a hug from Seth's mother and another handshake from his grandfather.  He looked towards Seth as his grandmother stepped forward.  Although he'd seen her at his grandfather's party, he had not spoken to her.

"Seth, don't you think it's time I was properly introduced to the man who has stolen your heart?" she smiled stiffly at her grandson, making Seth wince.

Nodding, Seth reached over to take her arm as they turned to Dean, "Of course grandmother.  I apologize that I didn't do this at the party.  Dean, this is my grandmother Linda McMahon.  Grandmother, this is my fi-I mean boyfriend Dean."

Dean noticed the slip, but hoped the others hadn't picked up on it yet.  He knew that Seth wanted to do this in his own time and way.  Dean smiled widely at Linda as he reached out and took her hand, "It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs. McMahon.  Seth has told me a lot about you."

Linda smiled wryly at him, "I wish I could say the same, but Seth has always been so tight-lipped when it comes to his personal life."

Dean felt Seth tense next to him and reached over to rub his shoulders gently as he shared, "One thing Seth and I both have in common.  There's nothing worse than dragging a new relationship into the public eye for everyone to speculate and comment on.  We both preferred to take our time with this and let it grow naturally before we added any pressure onto it."

"Yes, of course," his grandmother stated sharply.

"Can't blame Seth for not wanting another failure to blow up in his face!"

Dean frowned as Randy's obnoxious voice boomed through the doorway.  Turning to him, Dean snapped, "That's something you'd know a lot about isn't it Randall?"

Randy grinned back at him, "Seth's failures?  Yeah, I'm well versed in what a screw-up my brother is!"

"Randy, enough!" Stephanie urged as his grandmother stared at him with disapproval.

Dean shook his head as neither Hunter or Vince said or did anything to reprimand him.  "I wasn't talking about Seth, I was talking about yours!  I had a nice little chat with an ex-girlfriend of yours recently.  At least I know that Seth would never cheat on me, but your significant others can't say the same, can they?"

Randy just sneered at him as he shared, "Nice try, but I'm not buying it.  None of my exes would ever run in the same circles as someone like you."

Dean just grinned at him, "Actually, Gina is dating one of my fellow fighters.  He's a really great guy; treats her like a queen.  She seemed pretty damn happy to be out of your orbit.  From what she told me you've made your way through half of her friends at this point.  The words "male slut" were thrown around quite a bit!" Dean winked at him.

His hand forming a fist, Randy stepped up into his face, only to be met by Seth who quickly stepped in front of Dean, "Back off!" he yelled.

Randy laughed at him, "It's so sad.  You really believe you've found your happy ending, don't you?  How long until he decides that he's gotten enough money and publicity out of you and leaves you flat on your back just like all your other "lovers"," he shared condescendingly.

"Get out!" Seth snapped.  "I only invited you here because Dean asked me to, but I will not let you stand here and insult him.  Dean has given me everything: his love, his time, his support and even his money.  He fucking purchased a gym with his best friend just so Marek and I could expand.  He hasn't taken a dime of my money outside of our shared household expenses.  He works his ass off everyday at two jobs and still comes home and takes care of things here.  He hasn't gotten everything handed to him like we did.  Dean is the best person I've ever met and you have no right to stand there and criticize him when you've done nothing with your life except ride dad's coattails!  And no, I'm not saying that I haven't taken advantage of our family's money, but I'm trying to change that.  I'm building a better life for myself and Dean is at the center of all of it!"

Randy just threw his head back and laughed, "You're still such a child Seth!  It amazes me that you can still be this stupid, but I guess mom's coddling helped isolate you from the real world."

"Randall, I said that's enough!"  Stephanie shut him down.  "Both of you need to calm down and let this go.  I'm tired of dealing with your brotherly spats."

"Spats?" Dean asked incredulously.  "This isn't brotherly teasing.  Your son consistently goes out of his way to provoke and put Seth down and I for one won't stand for it.  Seth asked you to leave and now I am telling you: get out of our home!"

Shrugging, Randy rolled his eyes, "Like I want to be here anyways!  Believe me when I say I'd rather be anywhere but here."

Turning around, he let himself back out the door and headed to his car, but suddenly Dean was following him, stopping him before he could get inside, "Randall, stay the hell away from Seth!  You ever do anything to hurt him again and you'll have to answer to me: his future husband."

Randy spun around, his eyes widening as he glared at him, "What did you say?"

Dean got right up in his face as he hissed, "Your brother and I are getting married, but don't worry about a invite to the wedding because there won't be one!" he spun around and left him there staring at him in disbelief.

Back inside, Seth had ushered the rest of the family into the kitchen where they were taking their seats, both Stephanie and Linda remarking on how great everything looked.

As they began to eat, Hunter engaged Dean in a conversation about both of his jobs as Vince interjected his own thoughts while Stephanie and Linda quizzed Seth about the gym and what his plans were for the new location.

Dean had to hide his grin as he noticed Seth's prideful look.  It was clear he was happy that they were interested.

When everyone was done they moved to the living room where Seth poured some wine.

Sitting down, he took Dean's hand, gearing himself up to share their news, but before he could say anything, his father interrupted.

"So, what is this really all about Seth?  Is all this wining and dining because you need money?"

"Hunter!" Stephanie warned, but then her father jumped in, "Is the gym business not as profitable as you thought it would be?" Vince asked.

Before Dean could pounce, Seth cut him off, "I appreciate the concern, but my business is doing well. That's not why you're here."

"Seth, what's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"We're getting married," Dean shared firmly.

"The hell you are!" Hunter jumped to his feet.

Rising beside him, Vince chimed in, "We've been as understanding as we can about your "alternative lifestyle," but enough is enough!  Like it or not you are a representative of this family and although Dean seems like a decent man he is not what is expected of a McMahon!"

Looking towards Dean, Seth threw him a helpless look.

Squaring his shoulders, Dean prepared to do battle.

 

 


End file.
